Into the West
by Veil of Illusions
Summary: A song fic to Into the West from LOTR. Inuyasha makes his wish on the shikon no tama and Kagome follows her heart to deal with the consequences.


Into the West

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Inuyasha nor do I own the song _into the west._ I do however own this songfic and request no one copy any part of this with out my permission.

Author's note: This is my first fic so please tell me what you think of it. Read and Review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Any flames will be ignored. There is no need to get nasty. Thank you. bows and exits

_Lay down your sweet and weary head._

The final battle against Naraku had finally come to a bitter close. Kagome tore her glassy eyed gaze away from the completed shikon jewel in her palm. The black of Naraku's evil was receding to the pale pink of purity once more. Her eyes wandered the battle-scarred land in search of one person.

Inuyasha.

There he lay, close to where Tetsusiaga and her sacred arrow had pierced the black hole of Naraku's heart.

_Night has fallen; you have come to journey's end._

Slowly and painstakingly she stumbled over to him. Her harsh breathing echoed in her ears as Kagome mustered the dregs of her strength to close what seemed like miles of space between Inuyasha and her. Kneeling next to him, she saw an ear flicker to acknowledge her presence. "Look Inuyasha, we finally did it," she whispered, "the jewel is pure and whole again. We did it."

"We did didn't we?" Inuyasha mumbled and attempted to heave himself up but toppled back down. He had suffered terrible wounds during the great battle. "Kagome I want you to promise me something, ok?"

_Sleep now, dream of the ones who came before._

"After I make my wish I want you to say your good-byes and return to your own time" he instructed. "Promise me Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped, it hurt too much to talk, but things still needed to be said. His body was telling him he was about to die. He must make Kagome understand this was for her own good. Kagome did not belong in this time.

"I don't understand" Kagome cried, "I want to stay here with you!"

_They are calling from across a distant shore._

"I'm not going to be here much longer Kagome" Inuyasha admitted. "You need to return to your family, they love you just as much as any of us in this time do."

"Inuyasha I don't understand why you're telling me this I need to stay and protect the jewel now. It's my duty as a priestess." Kagome protested, tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you, I want to stay here with you now."

_Why do you weep?_

"Please don't cry. I love you too, do you think that last night meant nothing?" Inuyasha asked. He sighed as the tears streamed down the girl's face cutting two twin streaks through the dust. They had gone through so much together since Kagome had first come through the well. The night before they had consummated their love together, both of them knew they may never see the sun rise again.

_What are these tears upon your face?_

Kagome sniffed and rubbed her eyes to stem the tears. Of course she remembered last night. She had freely given her innocence to Inuyasha and she would never forget the feeling of being held so lovingly close in his arms. It was a moment she would never forget, one she would hold close to her heart forever. "I promise to go back home Inuyasha, for you will I promise this" she whispered.

_Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away._

With that Kagome embraced her lover in her arms and gave way to the flood of tears. Inuyasha merely returned her embrace with his own; knowing this would be the last time he ever held his Kagome again. It seemed they had spent their entire lives searching for the jewel shards. Now it was over and the jewel completed. They must return to their old lives or what was left of them. Everyone in their little band had grown up; they were not the same people that had embarked on this journey.

_Safe in my arms you're only sleeping._

"Hush Kagome," he crooned into her ear. Inuyasha still couldn't stand to see Kagome in pain but he had one last thing to try and cheer her up with. "Everything is going to turn out alright. You have two to worry about now."

"What?" Kagome stuttered, looking up at Inuyasha with a dazed look on her face. "Do you mean that…..?"

_What can you see on the horizon?_

"Yeah, that's what I mean," Inuyasha softly muttered, "you're pregnant with our child, I can smell it." He fixed his golden eyed gaze on her warm brown one to see if she rejected his news in anyway.

He was startled when she started crying anew. This time was different however, she cried for joy and happiness as only a mother can. She threw her arms around tightly around him and made him gasp in pain form his numerous wounds. Sheepishly she loosened her grip to make him more comfortable.

_Why do the white gulls call?_

Inuyasha and Kagome sat together when the first bright light of morning came into view. The sky was painted in soft colors and the clouds suspended the horizon like feathers. They talked about all their unanswered questions, though nary a word ever past between them. Everything was understood and accepted in those last few peaceful moments together. Neither of them wanted to ruin the memory with words.

_Across the sea a pale moon rises._

After many a long moment all had been settled between the couple. Now Kagome opened her fist to reveal the pure and glowing jewel of four souls. Her power had now banished all of Naraku's evil from the jewel. The time had finally come to decide if a wish would be made. A pure wish would end the battle that waged in the jewel forever. An un-pure wish would allow the jewel to remain for good or evil.

"Inuyasha, I want you to make your wish," Kagome said determinedly and placed the jewel in his hand. Closing his fingers around it she whispered: "I trust you and will still love you no matter what you wish for."

_The ships have come to carry you home._

"Are you sure about this Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned. He had not fully known what would become of the jewel when it was completed but he had certainly not expected to be asked to make a wish on it

"I've never been more sure about anything ever before in my life," She answered assuredly. Kagome stared steadily into his eyes and nodded her consent. There was no backing out now, no matter what the out come.

_And all will turn to silver glass._

Inuyasha closed his eyes and silver light blazed from the jewel. Kagome cried out and squinted to see what was happening. As she watched, Inuyasha's hair faded to an inky black. When he opened his eyes the amber gold she had come to know were replaces by a brilliant saffire blue. The jewel had also changed to clear silver. The soul of the great priestess Midiriko was finally laid to rest after all these long years. Now she sat facing a fully human Inuyasha.

"Your human Inuyasha," Kagome exclaimed, " what changed your mind about becoming a full demon?"

_A light on the water all souls pass._

"I decided this was what I really wanted a long time ago," he explained softly, his eyes starting to glaze over with the pain of the death now rushing through his body. "I'm dying Kagome, would you stay with me a little longer please. I…I don't want to be alone for this," he stuttered, admitting for perhaps the first time in his life that he was afraid.

"Nothing you ask of me, Inuyasha, is too much," Kagome comforted her dying love, "I will be with you always and you will always be in my heart."

With that declaration of love from Kagome Inuyasha closed his eyes to the world forever. Kagome softly petted his head one last time so he would know she was sill there. The sun had fully risen before Kagome found the strength to leave this world and Inuyasha behind. Kagome gently removed the rosary from Inuyasha's neck and went to say her good-byes.

_Hope fades into the world of night._

Kagome jumped through the well for the last time and returned to her family and her old life. Her life before she knew of demons, monks, demon slayers and hanyous. School continued and the life inside of her continued to grow. The first few months were hard, everyday she would wake expecting Inuyasha to be there coming to fetch her back. The days and weeks wore on before her mind could accept the fact that Inuyasha would never come for her again. Yet, she knew a part of her would never forget their great adventures because the small life growing inside of her would always remind her. 

_Through shadows falling out of memory and time._

Her life continues on and slowly she told her loving mother everything that had happened. When she had finished her tale the tears she had held in since that fateful sunrise flowed freely down her face once more. Her mother simply held her daughter and told her she would be all right. She was as proud as any mother could be of her child. Time continued on and Kagome forgot the pain knotted inside of her as her little son continued to grow. So Kagome was left with only happy memories of that far off place on the other side of the well.

_Don't say we have come now to the end._

5 years had past and Kagome trudged up the stairs to the family shrine with her arms laden with groceries. Letting out a sigh as she often did when passing the building that protected the well. Heaving one bag to a better position on her hip she gazed around the tidy shrine. Her grandpa even with all his years still tended it daily, though now Sota helped to lessen the load on his old bones. The sun was setting beneath the sacred tree and Kagome spotted a small figure lying under its ancient branches. Inuyasha and Kagome's son, Inume.

_White shores are calling; you and I will meet again._

The dreams of all her old friends still came to visit her often. It was her belief that these dreams were true and everyone was living out a long and happy life. Miroku and Sango had finally gotten over their differences, admitting their feelings and settling down together. Well as much as possible that is. They ran the village now that Kaede had retired. Shippou had grown up into a hansom fox demon and had wandered off on many a grand adventure. Despite his valiant attempts he was not the greatest adventurer. The fox could always be counted on to return once his food ran out.

_And you'll be here in my arms just sleeping._

Softly Kagome went over to her sleeping son, slowly putting down the bags of food; she gently picked him up in her arms. "Inume," she whispered, her breath made his unruly silver hair rustle, "time to wake up". She loved her son with all her heart and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Mama," he mumbled, "that tickles. I don't want to wake up yet, you have to tell me a story first." Inume slowly opened his sapphire blue eyes to blink up at his mother. He loved his mother's stories about all the demons and interesting people like his father.

_What can you see on the horizon?_

Kagome smiled and looked at the sacred tree, so many memories were made here and she was sure more would be made for Inume. All right, what story would you like to hear today?" she asked.

The boy smiled at her and asked for his favorite tale: "the one about how you and daddy first met when you fell down the well."

"My word, I told that to you last week," Kagome exclaimed. She had lost count of the number of times she had told him this story.

"But I want to hear it again," Inume persisted. For the young boy the tale never got old.

_Why do the white gulls call?_

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome said in a silent prayer, " why did he have to have your stubbornness and sense of humor?" She received no answer other than Inume gently pulling the rosary around her neck to regain her attention.

"Tell me about the shikon jewel to Mama," he demanded, now that she was again focused on him.

"You should tell me about it this time," Kagome teased, "you know the legend as well as I do by now."

"It's not the same if I tell it!" Inume insisted.

_Across the sea a pale moon rises._

The sun sunk lower into the darkening sky. It cast colorful shades of light all over the neatly swept flag stones. A cool breeze whispered through the trees causing the pair beneath it to shiver.

"You are very much like you father Inume, have I ever told you that," Kagome absent mindedly inquired.

"Only about seventy eleven hundred times," he groaned and rolled his eyes at the much asked question. Under his breath he mumbled: "I know I do, keh."

"There, just like Inuyasha always did," she stated and hugged her son tightly to her chest.

_The ships have come to carry you home._

"How would it be if I tell you the story as I make diner?" Kagome asked.

"Umm, ok," he responded, "what are we having?"

"Ramen, your favorite," Kagome laughed to see his eyes light up, "Inuyasha…."

"I know Mama!" Inume groaned, "every time!" Could his mother not grasp the fact that he knew the answer already? Mothers.

"I don't know what I would do without you Inume," Kagome confided to her son.

_And all will turn to silver glass._

Smiling the little all knowing smile of a child he said: "I don't know what you would do without me either." Inume squirmed out of his mother's hold and started to lug a bag of food to the house. "Come on Mama," he called, "I want my ramen and my story!"

Matching her son's grin she picked up the remaining bags and hurried after her son. "Do you think your food and the story can wait a few more minutes for your mother?" Kagome called back to him.

Scouting around the tree to see if she had all of her bags she found a red baseball cap. Shaking her head, she picked it up lovingly. This was the same cap Inuyasha had worn all those years ago to hide his ears. Kagome could recall how funny he had looked; she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

_A light on the water all souls pass._

"Are you coming or not?" Inume shouted as he entered the house.

"Yes, yes I'm coming," she said softly, knowing he would not be able to hear her anymore. Thank you for my son Inuyasha," she though, hoping that some how he would hear her.

The sun had finally descended below the horizon and the stars had come out to decorate the sky in their beautiful light. "I love you Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. A strand of wind caressed her face and seemed to say "keh, I love you too." Smiling Kagome turned and walked into the house.

Inume looked up from unpacking and asked "tell me the story please Mama?"

She shook her head, "Alright Inume, once upon a time…."

_Into the west._


End file.
